Tant à reconstruire
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Sequelle de Toutes les vérités... Les problèmes ne sont pas tous résolus.


**Tant à reconstruire**

_AC 198 05 juin_

Duo soulève avec précaution le corps de son amant et ce dernier se laisse faire et cale sa tête contre la poitrine de l'américain, il ferme les yeux, confiant.

- Heero... murmure Duo. Tu es vraiment certain que tu ne veux pas que je fasse venir un médecin ?

Le japonais rouvre les yeux et le fixe avec surprise.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Cela fait quinze jours que je suis revenu, mais tu ne vas pas mieux... tu n'es pas comme avant...

-... C'est à dire ?

Duo le dépose avec précaution sur le canapé qui était leur destination, ils souhaitaient regarder un film ce soir là. Il s'agenouille ensuite aux pieds du japonais et lui prend les mains, rive sur lui son regard violet quelque peu empreint d'inquiétude.

- Tu es si passif, je ne te reconnais plus...

Heero s'efforce de rester impassible, mais une soudaine angoisse s'éveille en lui. Il contrôle sa respiration avec soin pour ne pas alarmer l'américain.

- Cela te dérange ?

- Oui... je ne te reconnais plus, tu comprends ?

- Oui... je vais faire des efforts, ne plus me laisser aller.

L'américain lui sourit, rassuré, il se penche pour embrasser le japonais, ils prolongent leur baiser puis le natté s'écarte, effleure de la main la joue d'Heero et s'éloigne pour allumer la télévision, un instant plus tard il se rassoit auprès de son amant et passe son bras dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui. Le japonais se laisse aller contre le flanc tiède avec soulagement, la douce chaleur du natté l'enveloppe, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Il prête peu d'attention au film, il préfère mémoriser les sensations qu'il perçoit.

_Ac 198 07 juin_

Heero s'assoit devant son ordinateur portable et se connecte au site qui lui a permis, des mois plus tôt de satisfaire son amant. Il espère que celui qui l'a si bien conseillé pourra l'aider encore.

-**Pseudo** ? Demande le serveur.

- Lost.

La réponse de Hot Rabbit ne se fait pas attendre.

- **Bonjour Lost, cela faisait longtemps, comment vas tu**

- J'ai besoin d'aide.

- **Que puis-je faire pour toi**

- Me donner des conseils.

- **Dans quel domaine**

- Mon amant n'aime pas ma façon de me comporter, je voulais être enfin moi même, ne plus me cacher derrière un masque de force, mais je... je crois qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que je puisse changer...

-** Et toi, que ressens tu ?**

- J'ai mal... je croyais que tout irait bien entre nous désormais.

- **J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout.**

- Nous avons été séparés quelques temps, en raison d'un malentendu, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés voila une quinzaine de jours, j'ai été malade, mais je vais mieux... je voulais briser mon masque, mais je ne peux pas... il ne veut pas que je sois moi même et je ne veux pas le décevoir... je vais garder mon masque... je le porte depuis si longtemps, ce n'est pas un problème... merci de m'avoir écouté...

- **Lost, attends, tu ne dois pas...**

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je veux qu'il soit heureux.

- **Et toi ?**

- S'il est heureux, je le suis aussi.

La connection prend fin à cet instant, Heero y a mis un terme, ayant pris une décision il ne voit pas l'utilité de poursuivre.

_AC 198 10 juin_

Le téléphone tire Duo de l'étude d'un dossier délicat. Maudissant l'importun qui le trouble dans son travail il décroche.

- Allô, oui ?

- Monsieur Maxwell ? Duo Maxwell ?

- Oui.

- J'aimerais vous parler un peu. Voyez vous, je tiens un site internet où des personnes en situation "délicate" viennent chercher des conseils et une écoute. Il se trouve que j'ai voila peu reçu un message qui m'a fortement alarmé. La personne qui s'est adressé à moi éprouve un très fort sentiment amoureux à l'encontre d'une autre personne.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez moi parler... l'objet de son amour n'accepte pas de le voir changer et il en souffre. Je pense que ces deux personnes ont un gros problème de communication. Si j'étais à la place de l'être aimé, je chercherais à nouer le dialogue. Bonne journée Monsieur Maxwell.

L'américain entend son étrange correspondant raccrocher, il repose lui aussi le combiné et reste un instant songeur.

Au bout d'un moment il se replonge dans ses dossiers, mais le coeur n'y est plus, les propos de l'inconnu l'ont alarmé et il finit par quitter son bureau pour gagner celui d'Heero qui se trouve tout près.

Le japonais lève la tête de ses propres dossiers et lui sourit affectueusement. Un sourire encore un peu timide mais que le natté trouve irrésistible, tant qu'il se penche pour embrasser les lèvres de son amant. Heero répond au baiser puis se recule en rougissant.

- Duo ! Nous sommes au bureau...

- Et alors ?

- Quelqu'un pourrait entrer et nous voir.

L'américain balaie l'argument d'un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

- Quelle importance ? Nous n'avons rien à cacher.

Il enlace le japonais et pose ses lèvres sur son front.

- Est-ce mieux ainsi ?

Heero a un signe de tête d'acquiescement et presse sa joue contre la poitrine de son vis à vis. Il ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise, puis il repousse l'américain et se lève pour être à sa hauteur. Cette fois, c'est lui qui prend l'initiative du baiser, tout d'abord un simple effleurement du bout des lèvres, puis une caresse à peine esquissée de la pointe de la langue qui s'enhardit jusqu'à entrer dans la bouche entrouverte à la recherche d'une autre langue qui n'attendait que son entrée pour commencer à jouer avec elle. Durant un assez long moment les deux amants s'agacent mutuellement, leurs mains sont elles aussi entrées dans la danse et caressent, titillent et frôlent. Celles du japonais se limitent à la nuque du natté tandis que les mains de ce dernier se sont glissées sous la chemise du japonais.

Lorsque leur fièvre atteint son paroxysme Duo retire ses mains et laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Que dirais tu de rentrer à la maison ?

- Il est trop tôt... soupire Heero. Nous avons deux bonnes heures devant nous avant de sortir du bureau et beaucoup de travail.

- On rattrapera le temps perdu demain, de toute façon je ne suis pas capable de travailler dans ces conditions. Regarde.

Il prend la main d'Heero et la plaque contre son bas ventre.

Les joues du japonais s'enflamment, il retire sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Duo !

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser dans cet état pas vrai Hee-chan ?

Les joues du japonais deviennent écarlates, presque cramoisies, cette vue arrache un nouveau rire à Duo. Il laisse aller la main qu'il tenait et marche vers la porte.

Heero s'efforce de rassembler ses esprits, il prend une profonde inspiration.

- Duo... nous ne pouvons pas rentrer... essaie t'il de protester.

Mais sa voix est hésitante et l'américain ne semble pas en tenir compte, il continue sa progression vers la porte puis cesse d'avancer et tourne un visage souriant vers son amant.

- Tu sais quoi Heero ? Je crois que tu as raison finalement. Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer.

Le soulagement du japonais est de courte durée, l'américain tend la main et verrouille la porte.

- Nous allons le faire ici, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre que nous soyons à la maison.

Le japonais en reste sans voix et le natté en profite pour le rejoindre et pour commencer à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Lorsqu'Heero sort enfin de sa transe de stupeur Duo a déjà défait plus de la moitié des boutons et entrepris de lui caresser le torse.

- Duo... non... il ne faut pas... soupire Heero.

Loin de cesser Duo incline la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur une épaule dénudée. Heero sent son propre corps réagir malgré sa gêne et laisse échapper un gémissement. Les mains expertes de son amant s'attaquent à sa poitrine et il oublie tout. Plus rien ne compte sinon ces doigts sur sa peau si sensible. Il ferme les yeux et s'abandonne aux caresses.

Duo l'oblige à reculer lentement et dégage le bureau d'un geste désinvolte, envoyant les dossier à terre, les feuilles classées si soigneusement par Heero s'éparpillent sur le sol, ruinant plusieurs jours de travail.

Il débarrasse Heero de sa chemise et la laisse elle aussi tomber à terre avant de s'attaquer au pantalon de sa consentante victime. Il prend tout son temps pour le défaire et pour le faire glisser le long des jambes musclées, en prenant bien soin de faire frotter le tissus sur la peau d'Heero, augmentant son excitation. Il réussit l'exploit de l'en débarrasser sans lui ôter ses chaussures (1) et reste à genoux devant lui pour admirer son oeuvre.

Heero garde les yeux fermés, mais son souffle altéré prouve son état d'excitation, il se tient appuyé contre le bureau, seulement vêtu d'un boxer gris et de ses chaussures. Le tissus gris est tendu par un début d'érection très prometteur que Duo entreprend de parfaire par des caresses plus prononcées. Le corps sollicité se tend comme un arc et un gémissement presque suppliant passe les lèvres entrouvertes. Duo sourit, se redresse, embrasse ces lèvres qui semblent l'appeler et entreprend de se dévétir à son tour, lui non plus ne retire pas ses souliers, il veut perdre le moins de temps possible, son désir vient d'atteindre son paroxysme et la vision qu'il a de son amant l'excite plus encore. Il délivre Heero de sa dernière protection (_le boxer, pas les chaussures_) et le fait se coucher sur le bureau, l'embrasse longuement avant de le préparer avec soin à la pénétration. Heero se crispe dans un premier temps avant de laisser les doigts inquisiteurs s'introduire dans son intimité pour l'assouplir sans hâte. Très vite leur contact le fait gémir de plaisir et se tordre d'impatience, jusqu'à ce que le sexe de Duo vienne remplacer ses doigts et les comble tous deux. L'américain s'active d'abord avec lenteur, en des mouvements langoureux et amples, se retirant presque totalement avant de replonger jusqu'à la garde, puis il augmente progressivement la cadence, jusqu'à un rythme soutenu qui les conduit à un plaisir intense qui leur arrache un cri unique qu'ils ne cherchent même pas à retenir...

Lorsqu'ils se séparent Heero soupire et se redresse, lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux il découvre le désordre engendré par son amant et en reste muet. Tous ses dossiers gisent sur le sol, dans un fouilli complet.

Duo contemple lui aussi le désastre et fait la grimace, il s'attend à des reproches et n'est pas déçu, une fois le premier choc passé Heero se fâche.

- Duo ! Comment as tu osé ! Sais tu combien de temps cela m'a pris pour tout classer ?

- Pardon, je vais t'aider à remettre de l'ordre... enfin, lorsque nous nous serons rhabillés.

_AC 198 12 juin_

Duo observe son amant en train de préparer le repas du soir.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

- Non, j'ai presque fini, si tu allais nous choisir un film ?

- Okay !

Heero regarde avec tendresse le natté se diriger vers le salon en sifflotant un petit air joyeux. Il reporte son attention sur le plat qu'il prépare, goûte la sauce et sourit avec satisfaction, tout lui semble parfait.

- Duo !

- Oui ?

- Tu peux mettre la table ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

L'américain glisse un dvd dans le lecteur et gagne la salle à manger, il dresse le couvert en un tour de main et revient dans la cuisine, se place derrière son amant et pose son menton sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce ce que c'est ?

- Tsukune et niku jyaga. (2)

- Tu peux traduire ?

- Brochettes de boulettes de poulet et ragoût de boeuf aux légumes.

- Pas de dessert ?

- Il y a de la glace au matcha et du kushi-kasutera, de la glace au thé vert et du gâteau aux patates douces si tu préfère, cela te convient ? (2)

- Bien sur que oui !

- Alors aide moi à porter les plats sur la table.

- Laisse moi m'en charger seul, tu en as fais bien assez.

Le japonais lui sourit et gagne la salle à manger, il s'assoit et attend que son compagnon le rejoigne. Ils mangent en silence puis Duo se lève.

- Je vais terminer, si tu veux prendre une douche, c'est le moment.

- Et la vaisselle ?

- Le lave vaisselle n'est pas encore plein, on le fera tourner demain soir.

- Dans ce cas...

Heero passe dans sa chambre afin de prendre des habits propres et se rend dans la salle de bain, il se déshabille rapidement et dépose ses habits dans le panier prévu pour le linge sale, il en profite pour en vérifier le niveau. Il est sur le point d'entrer dans la douche lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Duo dont les yeux brillent de satisfaction en le découvrant au milieu de la pièce.

- J'arrive à temps ! Tant mieux !

Il retire ses habits en un tour de main et s'approche de son amant.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas douchés ensembles... Murmure t'il avec un sourire coquin.

Heero sourit, non sans rougir un peu.

Duo lui prend la main et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis il pose ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis et rive son regard au sien.

- Heero...

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi... je crois que j'ai eu tort...

- Comment cela ?

- Lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne te reconnaissais plus... je n'aurais pas du te dire cela... je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer une façon d'être. J'ai été égoïste, une fois de plus... Peux tu me pardonner ?

Heero le regarde avec tendresse.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Duo...

- J'ai voulu te conformer à ma vision des choses, je n'ai pas réfléchi au fait que tu pouvais avoir envie de changer. Est-ce le cas Heero ? Ce que j'ai pris pour de la passivité, ce n'en n'était pas, pas vrai ?

Heero baisse les yeux, visiblement gêné.

- Hee-chan, répond moi, je t'en prie. Explique moi ce que je n'ai pas compris.

Le brun hésite, il a envie de répondre mais il craint d'être rejeté à nouveau, de dévoiler trop de lui. Il l'a déjà fait une fois et le résultat a été de la souffrance pour eux et du soucis pour leurs amis.

Duo lit la crainte qui l'habite dans son regard et soupire. Il préfère capituler que de blesser une nouvelle fois celui qu'il aime.

- C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas répondre. J'ai pas besoin de tout savoir de toi... mais... s'il te plaît Hee-chan, soit toi même, comme tu voulais l'être avant que je ne parle sans réfléchir. Je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer tu sais, je tiens vraiment à toi. Alors, quoi que tu choisisse de faire, c'est okay pour moi, du moment que je suis à tes côtés.

Il retire ses mains des épaules du brun et se retourne.

- Et maintenant, à la douche !

Il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas, Heero se colle à lui et noue ses bras autour de sa taille, appuie sa joue contre son dos avant de fermer les yeux.

- Heero ? S'étonne le natté.

- S'il te plaît, ne bouge pas... je suis si bien ainsi.

L'autre obéit sans se faire prier, lui aussi apprécie ce mouvement, ce contact, la tendresse de ce geste, la douce chaleur qu'il fait naître en lui. Il ferme à son tour les yeux pour mieux le savourer.

La guerre est finie depuis des années mais ils restent sur leurs gardes la plupart du temps, ils ont trop lutté pour laisser leurs instincts disparaître d'un seul coup. Il n'y a qu'entre eux qu'ils peuvent se détendre totalement, oublier leur nature première. Hors de leur appartement ils savent qu'ils peuvent devenir des cibles, cela est déjà arrivé, cela peut arriver encore. Tant qu'il y aura une seule personne pour se souvenir de leur passé, pour savoir qui ils étaient et surtout ce qu'ils étaient.

Ils ont détruit leurs gundam, un geste symbolique pour marquer la fin de la guerre, de leur guerre, mais ils ne peuvent changer ce qu'ils étaient devenus, ce que l'on avait fait d'eux. Ils ne peuvent effacer le passé, même si la plupart des gens ne savent qui ils sont, il y en a qui sont en mesure de les identifier et ces personnes seront toujours pour eux une menace latente. Ces gens dont ils ne savent rien et qui savent au fond si peu sur eux. Qui croient les connaître mais qui ne voient en eux que des armes ou des soldats que l'on peut utiliser.

Ces personnes qui peuvent à tout moment les renvoyer au combat, à cet enfer dont ils ne veulent plus mais qu'ils ne peuvent oublier car il est gravé en eux à jamais.

Alors, faute de pouvoir prétendre à la paix totale, ils se contentent de tout ce qu'ils peuvent obtenir, comme cet instant de bonheur si fragile mais si agréable. Ce sentiment de bien être qui est leur en ce moment.

- Duo...

- Oui ?

- Je te jure de tout faire pour te protéger si tu es en danger, si toi tu me jure de me laisser dépendre de toi le reste du temps. Je veux être à toi Duo. T'appartenir complétement jusqu'à mon dernier jour. J'ai besoin de me sentir aimé de toi, en sécurité avec toi. Tant que rien ne nous menace, laisse moi être ainsi...

L'américain rouvre les yeux, les mots d'Heero lui font comprendre beaucoup de choses.

_Duo_

"Alors, c'était cela ? Juste cela ? Quel idiot j'ai été ! Mon Heero... si je pouvais imaginer cela ! Lui si solide, il est vraiment unique, il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre... Il y a tant à reconstruire en nous..."

- Tant à reconstruire... murmure le natté.

- Pardon ? S'étonne Heero.

- Il y a tant de choses à reconstruire en nous Heero... Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'être des enfants et à peine celui d'être des adolescents. On a fait de nous des soldats avant même que nous soyons "adultes". Lorsque je marche dans les rues et que je vois les gens "normaux" vivre, je mesure toute la différence entre eux et nous. Parfois, cela ne me fais rien, mais à d'autres moments je les envie ou je les plains. Mais le plus souvent, j'aimerais être comme eux. Insouciant, ignorant des réalités de la guerre. Ne jamais avoir tué ni blessé... Je sais que je peux pas effacer le passé, mais je sais que je peux vivre comme eux, que j'en ai le droit. Et je veux me reconstruire, une fois encore et je veux le faire avec toi. Je veux te voir te reconstruire aussi et être un de ceux qui t'aident à cela. Je suis heureux que tu m'en laisse la possibilité.

Duo se dégage doucement de l'étreinte et fait face à celui qu'il aime, il emprisonne son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec douceur. Heero frissonne et s'abandonne au baiser, l'américain le tire ensuite vers la douche.

- Allez, il est temps de nous laver, tu ne crois pas ?

Heero approuve en silence et entre à sa suite dans la vaste cabine. Duo ouvre les robinets, règle avec soin la température de l'eau et empêche le japonais de prendre le gel douche.

- Laisse moi faire Hee-chan.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, laisse moi prendre soin de toi. Comme tu le voulais.

Heero lui laisse le flacon et le natté verse un peu de produit sur sa paume, attend qu'il se réchauffe au contact de sa peau.

- Tourne toi.

Le japonais ne se fait pas prier et lui présente l'arrière de son corps. Duo pose les mains sur les épaules souples et commence ses soins avec satisfaction. Il frictionne et masse la douce chair de son amant, étonné une fois de plus de cette douceur surprenante.

"Comment un être qui s'est battu pendant la majeure partie de son existence peut il être si doux ?"

Mais c'est là le paradoxe du parfait soldat, ce mélange de force et de douceur qui le rend si unique, si attirant.

Peu à peu Duo sent son corps réagir à la simple vue du corps qu'il savonne lentement. Il embrasse l'épaule gauche avec douceur. Il se redresse ensuite et entreprend de rincer leurs deux corps puis il ferme l'arrivée d'eau et ouvre la porte pour prendre une serviette dont il entoure le japonais. Les yeux d'Heero brillent de joie et Duo en est heureux.

Après tant de temps passés à se chercher ils se sont enfin trouvés et il espère que plus jamais ils ne seront séparés.

FIN

* * *

_Voila, cette fois, c'est fini. J'espère que les personnes qui attendaient la suite de "Toutes les vérités" ne sont pas trop déçues. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce texte. Il me semble qu'il manque quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas quoi. Si je trouve, je ferai peut être une suite, mais rien n'est moins sûr._

* * *

_(1) Moi même, je sais pas comment il a fait._

_(2) Ces plats existent vraiment, je les ai trouvés dans un livre sur la cuisine japonaise._


End file.
